


After The Sunset

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [1]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Car Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Conflict Resolution, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, breasts kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Temendo un ennesimo passo indietro di Ryo, al ritorno a casa dopo la sua confessione, Kaori lo affronta lungo il ritorno a casa...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031859





	After The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutte le Hunterine e a tutti gli Hunterini che passeranno per questi lidi!  
> Quest’anno, mi sono sentita particolarmente ispirata, in più, sono rimasta emozionata dal la profonda vicinanza che lega i membri di questo fandom, ancora così attivo nonostante gli anni passati dal termine dell’opera di Hojo. E poi, lo ammetto: il vostro supporto per “Lezioni di Seduzione” mi ha davvero sconvolta. Non credevo possibile che un AU potesse incontrare a tal punto le vostre simpatie!  
> Quindi, Ho pensato di farvi un regalo, in questo Natale così particolare. Una collezione di One-Shot, “derivative” dalla mia storia Solo, ambientate cronologicamente prima di essa ma che descrivono situazioni in esse accennate, una per ogni settimana dell’avvento- per questo, nonostante le storie NON siano a tema Natalizio, ho scelto il singolo natalizio per eccellenza dei TRAIN come titolo della raccolta!  
> Si parte con “After the Sunset”, ambientata nella serata della confessione di Ryo nella radura.

Stavano finalmente tornando a casa, dopo aver  
lasciato il fuoristrada  
ed Umi da Doc, riappropriandosi della Mini, ed essersi assicurati che  
la loro  
amica stesse bene e che si sarebbe ripresa in tempi non troppo lunghi e  
senza  
ripercussioni eccessive.

Kaori, da quando avevano lasciato la clinica, non aveva più aperto bocca; si limitava a sospirare, con un'aria a metà tra il triste e il serio, guardando fuori dal finestrino la notte che scendeva lungo quella strada in mezzo ai boschi. Dal canto suo, Ryo non aveva fatto nulla per riempire quel silenzio, conscio di non sapere cosa dire e restio, come suo solito, ad iniziare il discorso quando si trattava di cose serie.

Di loro. Di lei. Di quello che provava e voleva. 

“Accosta.” Gli venne ordinato dalla sua compagna di viaggio, e leggermente stupito Ryo si voltò verso Kaori, come per assicurarsi di aver sentito bene. Incontrò gli occhi di lei, illuminati dal fuoco della determinazione, mentre lo guardava con la mascella serrata ed i lineamenti decisi. 

Il giovane uomo si sentì quasi arrossire, avvampò, perché Kaori, con quello sguardo, con quel portamento, possedeva una carica erotica senza pari. L’aveva desiderata quando lei era giovane ed innocente, timida ed insicura. Ma adesso, con quello sguardo determinato da donna che sapeva cosa voleva ed era pronta ad afferrarlo con le buone o le cattive… era una miccia per la sua prorompente libido che troppo a lungo negli ultimi tempi aveva tenuto a freno, sfogandola solo quando si ritrovava solo, appagandosi con il suo pugno. Tutti credevano che continuasse a ricercare le attenzioni di oche giulive pronte a donarsi a lui senza ritegno né vergogna, soprattutto perché, davanti a chi lo conosceva, continuava a comportarsi come il solito pervertito allupato. Ma era da parecchio che non concludeva niente, per il semplice fatto che _non voleva:_ sapeva che lei lo amava, aveva capito di amarla (e lo aveva confessato anche ad un paio di persone) e sentiva che ricercare appagamento tra le braccia di un’altra donna sarebbe stato come tradire quel sentimento puro che li univa, nell’attesa di arrendersi e divenire una cosa sola.

“Ma… ma tra un’oretta saremo a casa…. Non sarebbe meglio se non ci fermassimo?” le chiese, insicuro, quasi avesse paura di dove Kaori volesse andare a parare, anche se una vaga idea ce l’aveva.

Voleva prenderlo in castagna. Parlare. Faccia a Faccia. Prima che lui si rimangiasse tutto o trovasse una scusa per non affrontare l’argomento. Cosa che, in effetti, aveva avuto tutta l’intenzione di fare. 

“Ryo, accosta. _Ora.”_ Sibilò lei, mandandogli un’occhiata di fuoco, e sospirando mogio, Ryo acconsentì; fece forse un centinaio di metri che trovò un piccolo spiazzo sterrato dove posteggiarsi, chiedendosi come facesse quella donna a non avere nemmeno un po’ di paura: quella strada era a dir poco inquietante… un po’ malconcia, gli alberi da entrambi i lati con i loro rami che si incontravano, intrecciandosi, creando quasi una galleria naturale, non una luce, non una macchina… certo, Doc aveva scelto quella zona proprio per queste caratteristiche, però Ryo doveva ammettere che un conto era andarci di giorno, ma di notte… ci mancava solo un po’ di foschia e qualche lupo ululante e sarebbe stato uno scenario stile Halloween. Non riusciva a credere che Kaori, che credeva (con ragione) ai fantasmi volesse a tal punto parlargli da accettare di fermarsi lungo una strada così lugubre.

Accostò, appoggiandosi contro lo sportello con aria annoiata. “Beh, allora, cosa c’è di così importante che non puoi aspettare?” Le chiese, con un tono più piccato del dovuto. Anche se la sua era tutta scena: dentro, stava tremando. Aveva affrontato pericoli di ogni genere, visto la morte in faccia da quando era solamente un bambino, eppure una donna mingherlina di venti centimetri più bassa di lui lo atterriva.

“Ti piacerebbe che aspettassi che tornassimo a casa per affrontare l’argomento, eh? Ma col cavolo che stavolta ti do l’opportunità di studiarti il modo di dileguarti o inventarti una delle tue solite idiozie.” Gli disse con molta, troppa calma. 

Prendendolo, come Ryo aveva temuto, in castagna. 

Porca miseria, come lo conosceva bene! Avevano proprio ragione i loro amici a dire che erano come gli ingranaggi di un complicato meccanismo… si capivano e conoscevano come nessun altro.

Kaori non aggiunse altro, e Ryo si limitò a fare il muso. Perciò lei, dopo un silenzio troppo lungo, sospirò, incrociando le braccia. 

“Ryo, guarda che non pretendo chissà che gesti estremi o grandi dichiarazioni. Per una volta però vorrei che fossi onesto con me.” Gli disse, con voce triste, gli occhi bassi a fissare il fiorellino bianco che teneva in grembo. “Io ti amo, e lo sappiamo tutti e due che lo hai già capito da un bel po’. Quello che voglio sapere è se pensi davvero quello che hai detto nella radura.”

Ryo ingoiò a secco. Certo che pensava davvero quello che aveva detto quando l’aveva salvata! Però… capì che non era quello che Kaori voleva sapere.

Lei _sapeva_ che era stato sincero in quel momento, lei _sapeva_ che lui l’amava, ma voleva che lui lo dicesse, a chiare lettere. Voleva che lo ammettesse, senza giri di parole né sotterfugi.

“Non sono bravo in queste cose…” le disse, quasi distrattamente. Incapace di incontrare gli occhi di lei. 

“Un sì o un no mi basta, Ryo.” Gli disse, e finalmente, finalmente sentì una nota dolce, un sorriso in quelle parole. Si voltò verso di lei, e Kaori era così commossa, così felice che aveva gli occhi lucidi. 

“Voglio solo questo. Che tu sia onesto. Che non mi dica che mi vuoi bene come a una sorella o che continui a farlo per gratitudine verso Hide…”

Sì, effettivamente quello aveva avuto intenzione di dirle, una volta arrivati a casa. Parola per parola.

“Che non ti inventi scuse come che sì, mi ami, ma che tra noi non potrebbe mai funzionare perché qualsiasi donna legata a te rischierebbe di essere presa di mira…”

Ah. Sì. Anche _quello_ avrebbe fatto parte del suo repertorio. 

“…perché, siamo onesti. Sono anni che vengo ripetutamente presa di mira da chiunque voglia la tua attenzione, senza essere la tua donna.”

Sì, effettivamente, non aveva tutti i torti….

“…e non voglio nemmeno sentirti dire che nel nostro lavoro non c’è spazio per i sentimenti, perché mi sembra che praticamente _tutti_ quelli che conosciamo, e che sono _tutti_ nostri colleghi, abbiano delle solide relazioni….”

Eh, era vero anche questo. Tutto. Le avrebbe detto che la vita dello sweeper non è cosa per innamorati. Come però era effettivamente vero che tutti quelli che conoscevano e condividevano la loro professione erano felicemente accoppiati. E pure da parecchio, in alcuni casi.

“...o che tu una relazione, una famiglia non la puoi avere perché non esisti…”

Sì! Su quello, ci poteva lavorare, perché era l’unica cosa totalmente _vera_ e giusta di quel discorso!

“...perché a me non interessa. Io non voglio un grande grosso matrimonio, o un esercito di figli… mi basti tu.”

Porca miseria. Ma perché continuava a sgamarlo in quel modo, pensò seccato. Ogni volta che si apprestava ad aprire bocca per dirle qualcosa, lei lo precedeva, in una gara di scacchi in cui a muovere le pedine era solo lei e continuava ad avanzare, la regina bianca pronta a colpire il re nero ed abbatterlo.

“…e per piacere, per una volta, una soltanto, niente battutine sul fatto che sei uno stallone fidanzato di tutte e che non ti senti pronto a rinunciare ad andare a caccia di tette e culi, perché stavolta non abbocco. Lo sappiamo tutti e due che sai essere _leggermente_ più profondo di così.” Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Beh, non dici niente?”

Ryo sbuffò, accigliato. “Bah, mi sembra che abbia detto tutto tu. Dato che mi hai detto cosa _non vuoi_ sentirmi dire, perché non fai che dirmi cosa _vuoi_ sentire, no? Sei così brava a dare ordini!”

“ ** _Io_**?” Kaori squittì, con le guance rosse di rabbia, abbaiandogli contro. “Io sarei quella che da ordini? Ma se sei tu quello che decide sempre per me! Quello che mi ha rifilato una pistola difettosa perché aveva deciso che dovevo essere casta e pura! Quello che quando ho perso la memoria ha deciso di non dirmi nulla! Quello che prima non vuole che continui a lavorare con lui, e poi, quando vado a lavorare con Mick, che fa? Cerca di convincere i nostri amici a seguire un piano del tutto idiota perché vuole che torni da lui! Oh, e potrei continuare _per ore,_ potrei parlare della volta che mi hai quasi baciato e hai fatto finta di non riconoscermi, di quando mia sorella voleva raccontarmi tutta la verità nella speranza che la seguissi ma tu l’hai fatta fingere di essere una cliente perché te la facevi sotto dalla paura che io la preferissi a te, di quando sei salito su un aereo per salvarmi nonostante ne fossi terrorizzato, o magari della volta che tu e Mick avete organizzato quella visita notturna doppia e tu hai fatto scattare l’allarme quando lui stava per baciarmi…”

Ryo spalancò gli occhi, e rimase a bocca aperta. Dunque… lei lo sapeva? Sapeva… sapeva _tutto_? Ma proprio ogni singola cosa che lui aveva fatto, volente o meno, per tenerla accanto a sé negli anni? “Che c’è, mi avevi presa per cretina? Guarda che prima di essere la tua assistente, sono stata cresciuta in una famiglia di poliziotti. Papà mi ha insegnato le basi del mestiere!”

“Beh, ecco, io…” Ryo iniziò, grattandosi il collo, un po’ a disagio. E a questo, come rispondeva? Cosa avrebbe potuto, o dovuto, dirle? Come spiegarsi?

“Una sillaba, Ryo: un sì o un no. Altrimenti…” Si morse il labbro, e la sua voce si abbassò. “Altrimenti appena arriviamo a casa vado a bussare alla porta di Mick e gli dico che accetto di diventare sua socia nell’agenzia investigativa, e stavolta non ci saranno ripensamenti. Lavorerò con lui, al suo fianco, a stretto contatto con l’uomo che dopo nemmeno dieci giorni che ci conoscevamo mi ha detto di amarmi e che mi avrebbe sempre amato… è questo che vuoi, Ryo? Vedermi al fianco del tuo migliore amico? Intravedere il mio profilo dalla finestra, mentre alla mattina prendo il caffè ridendo e scherzando con lui?”

Immagini orribili passarono davanti alla mente di Ryo, da film horror. Mick si era fatto da parte perché Kaori, emotivamente, non era disponibile, lo sapevano tutti e due… e se Kazue fosse stata solo un rimpiazzo? Se Kaori avesse deciso di averne abbastanza di Ryo e del suo tergiversare e fare il cretino, Mick si sarebbe fatto avanti? Lavorare a stretto contatto li avrebbe fatti avvicinare in un modo a cui Ryo non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione?

Sarebbero divenuti… _amanti?_

** “NO! TU CON QUEL DAMERINO BIONDO NON CI STAI! TE LO IMPEDISCO, SONO CATEGORICO SU QUESTO ** !”Le sbraitò in faccia. 

“Davvero? Ed in base a quale potere superiore mi impediresti di fare quello che voglio della mia vita, eh?” Gli rispose, un po’ perfida. “Hai solo da parlare, Ryo. Te l’ho detto, mi basta una sillaba. O sei troppo codardo per ammettere i tuoi sentimenti? Troppo… _macho_?” 

“Io non ti dico un bel niente!” le rispose, secco, determinato, accendendo una scintilla di dubbio in Kaori. Che si fosse sbagliata, che… “Certe cose vanno fatte!”

“Eh?” lei sgranò gli occhi, sbattendo le ciglia. Fece per chiedergli cosa volesse dire, ma Ryo la batté sul tempo. Nell’angusto abitacolo, si lanciò sulla donna, afferrandola per le spalle, e la attirò a sé. Ryo chiuse gli occhi mentre le sue labbra si posavano su quelle di lei, che le teneva leggermente aperte, come in imbarazzo, sbattendo gli occhioni. Fu una cosa talmente rapida e violenta che la donna giurò che avessero sbattuto i denti. 

“Gli occhi….” Ryo le sospirò languido a fior di labbra. “Si chiudono gli occhi quando si bacia….”

Kaori emise un singhiozzo ed acconsentì, mentre lui sorrideva compiaciuto contro la bocca della donna. Chiuse gli occhi, e mentre una mano di Ryo andava nei capelli, facendo scorrere le dita in quella seta rossa, l’altra andò al fianco, dove iniziò a giocherellare distrattamente con il laccio che teneva chiuso il vestito di quella che, era certo, da quel momento in poi poteva chiamare la _sua_ donna.

In un erotico incontro di lingue, con il cambio manuale tra di loro, le loro bocche si cercavano, tranquille, in un lungo bacio placido che sembrava non dover avere mai fine e sapeva di quotidianità e di per sempre. La mano di Kaori strinse il tessuto della maglietta rossa, e avvertì sotto la pelle il battito pazzo del cuore di Ryo, il cui viso era tuttavia tranquillo, come se fosse in pace per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

La voleva provare anche lei, quella sensazione, ma temeva che, se gli avesse dato tempo di pensare, Ryo avrebbe trovato il modo di fare _di nuovo_ tre o quattro passi indietro. Ma c’era un modo per legarlo a sé, per fargli capire che sapeva cosa stava facendo e che non avrebbe cambiato idea, che lui non l’avrebbe avuta vinta….

Si scostò da Ryo, gettando il giacchetto sul sedile dietro, e poi sollevò la gonna sotto lo sguardo stupito ed incredulo di lui. Con un sorriso timido sulle labbra, si appoggiò alle possenti spalle e gli andò in braccio. Prese lei l’iniziativa del bacio, stavolta, imitando movimenti a lei poco conosciuti ma che aveva visto centinaia di volte in commedie romantiche più o meno spinte. Mentre Ryo apriva e chiudeva i pugnilungo i fianchi, lei faceva scorrere in quella criniera nera una mano, mentre con l’altra scostava la maglietta, ed esplorava, graffiando leggermente con le unghie smaltate di fresco,quel sublime petto apollineo scolpito nel marmo dei suoi possenti muscoli.

Si scostò da lui, sorridendogli quasi contro le labbra, poi posò un solo bacio, veloce su quella bocca succulenta di cui già sentiva di non poter fare a meno, e con fare sicuro, ma un rossore sulle gote, disfò il nodo. La morbida stoffa si aprì davanti agli occhi increduli ed avidi di Ryo, che si bearono di forme di cui già più volte aveva, più o meno segretamente, goduto. Il sodo, pieno seno con i turgidi capezzoli scuri era a malapena celato da un reggiseno a balconcino, di pizzo rosa antico, identico alle mutandine- no, non erano semplici mutandine, Ryo una volta aveva visto quel completino nel cassetto, e sapeva essere un tanga. Nonostante lui esitasse e fosse parzialmente stupito dalla reazione della donna, Ryo dovette tuttavia congratularsi con sé stesso: il tessuto chiaro dell’intimo era macchiato, umido, una promessa di piacere reciproco e di desiderio non più nascondibile.

Tuttavia, doveva chiederglielo. La sua erezione premeva, calda e dolorosa, contro le natiche della donna, ma Kaori doveva sapere che non era una delle tante, che con lei sarebbe stato diverso… inoltre, per quanto amasse la Mini e avesse sì fantasticato di farsi lì la sua bella assistente/partner, un conto erano i sogni, ed un conto era la realtà. Soprattutto per una giovane donna al suo primo incontro sessuale.

“Kaori, sei certa di volere…insomma, possiamo aspettare...” le chiese, desiderando darle il meglio, eppure pregando al contempo che mettesse fine alla sua miseria in quel luogo e in quel momento. “Non preferiresti un bel letto matrimoniale per la tua prima volta?”

“Non mi importa dove e quando, Ryo.” Gli rispose, prima di baciarlo, di nuovo, ma con una certa urgenza, con un desiderio assoluto, con il fuoco che le scorreva nelle vene. “A me basta che sia con te.” 

Ormai certo della sua decisione, Ryo la fece sobbalzare leggermente quando andò un po’ indietro col sedile e lo abbassò, portandolo quasi in posizione orizzontale, per dare ad entrambi maggior spazio di manovra. Si scostò da lei, e premendo contro la spalla di Kaori le fece appoggiare la schiena contro il volante, e la guardò con occhi da seduttore, occhi neri come la notte ma colmi di desiderio- gli occhi di un uomo che sapeva cosa voleva e come ottenerlo. 

Quello sguardo le faceva mancare il fiato, le faceva venire le farfalle nello stomaco, e l’ accendeva di desiderio come poche cose al mondo. 

Senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di lei, sempre con quel sorriso sulle labbra, Ryo scostò leggermente il tessuto umido dello striminzito sexy slippino, ed iniziò a giocherellare con i ricci all’entrata del sesso della divina creatura. Il sesso di Kaori era caldo, gonfio e umido, pulsante di desiderio, ed ogni volta che lui la sfiorava lei si sentiva morire e tremava. 

“Se proprio lo vuoi fare qui… devi preparati bene…”le disse, nello stesso istante in cui, incurvandoli leggermente, entrò in lei con due dita, andando a premere col pollice sul clitoride. Il suo fu un assalto diretto, animale, il ritmo quasi una punizione, era veloce, scattante, senza pietà, le faceva mancare il fiato, ancora e ancora e ancora….

Continuando a guardare il suo uomo negli occhi, si portò le mani ai seni, e, dopo aver abbassato il tessuto delle coppe, li strinse, schiacciandoli, premendoli l’uno contro l'altro, con i capezzoli che svettavano tra le dita semi-aperte. Sussultava e mugugna di piacere come una gatta in calore, e Ryo _adorò_ quella visione.

Aveva amato quel seno dalla seconda volta che l’aveva vista- la prima volta che aveva visto le sue forme celate solo da intimo- e la prima cosa che aveva pensato mentre se la trovava mezza nuda tra le braccia dopo averla soccorsa era che Kaori Makimura aveva delle belle tette che non erano proprio niente male. Già allora aveva osato immaginarla distesa sulle sue lenzuola scure, mentre lui, con le ginocchia piantate ai lati del suo busto, trovava piacere e stimolo in quella vallata, mentre la punta sensibile del suo pene le sfiorava le labbra, e la lingua birichina di Kaori lo stuzzicava, vogliosa, e lui esplodeva, fiotti di caldo piacere liquido e salato che inondavano quel seno meraviglioso, che si depositavano agli angoli delle labbra, e Kaori che giocava con il suo seme sulla pelle, che se lo massaggiava sul seno, sul grembo, godendo, e leccava come una dea peccaminosa la sua essenza dalle proprie dita prima di baciarlo e condividere con lui ciò che Ryo era…

Mentre la guardava rincorrere l’orgasmo e si riprometteva di proporle quell’erotica esperienza, Ryo aggiunse un dito al suo assalto, ed intensificò il ritmo. Kaori spalancò gli occhi, la stretta sui seni così forte che erano imporporiti, e sospirò come una preghiera il nome del suo uomo quando il suo sesso si contrasse intorno alle dita, trascinandola in quella che i francesi chiamavano _la piccola morte_. 

L’affascinante uomo si portò le dita alle labbra, assaporando il sapore della sua donna senza smettere di guardarla, serio, concentrato, sicuro di sé come poche altre volte lei lo aveva visto, e mentre leccava con la punta della lingua l’essenza di Kaori, si godette la visione di lei rossa, col fiatone, spenta grazie a lui- non che avesse avuto alcun dubbio, lui _sapeva_ cosa piaceva alla sua Kaori. Forse non avevano mai fatto sesso, forse quella era stata la prima volta che si erano baciati davvero, ma Ryo ricordava le volte in cui era tornato a casa prima del previsto, in silenzio per non disturbarla, solo per sentirla gemere. La prima volta aveva temuto che stesse piangendo per lui, ma poi, scostando leggermente la porta di nascosto, senza farsi notare, l’aveva vista, distesa sul letto, nuda, le ginocchia piegate, le gambe divaricate, le dita d'una mano che le portavano piacere mentre con l’altra esplorava le sue giunoniche forme, prima di venire in silenzio, salvo per una parola, un sussurro, uno soltanto….

_ Oh, Ryo… _

Era stata la prima volta che l’aveva sorpresa in un tale stato di grazia, ma non fu l’ultima. Complici Saeko e Miki, che al suo compleanno gli avevano confidato, forse nella non molto velata speranza di vederlo finalmente agire, chele avevano già fatto il regalo- e che era una collezione di articoli _per signore,_ lingerie, un vibratore, un paio di manette…

Non sapeva le manette, ma l’aveva vista con la lingerie. E una volta anche col vibratore, che doveva essere impermeabile, perché Kaori lo aveva usato sotto la doccia. Visto che lui era fuori, aveva tenuto la porta aperta- _spalancata-_ e quando era arrivato, lui si era trovato davanti quella visione, di lei appoggiata al muro con l’acqua che le cadeva sui seni e l’oggetto sessuale che le portava piacere tra le gambe. Era stato tutto chiaro, nonostante il vapore e nonostante il vetro smerigliato, e lui si era goduto tutto lo spettacolo in silenzio, appoggiato contro il muro del corridoio, con le caviglie incrociate e le mani in tasca dei jeans. Dopo, quando lei aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo, con sempre e solo il suo nome su quelle peccaminose labbra, Ryo si era ritirato sul tetto, avvolto dal fresco buio della notte del suo amato quartiere. Si era stravaccato su una sedia che aveva trovato lì, poi si era acceso una sigaretta, e pigramente si era slacciato i pantaloni, liberando la sua erezione. Si era masturbato così, sotto la notte stellata, con la sigaretta accesa in bocca, ed il ricordo di lei impresso a fuoco nella mente. Aveva riportato a galla ogni singolo particolare, prolungando il piacere il più a lungo possibile, e quando si svuotò nella sua mano, lo fece con un sorriso sì di soddisfazione, ma celato dalla tristezza di non aver avuto la vera Kaori tra le mani, ma solo il suo sogno erotico personale.

Già. Kaori era sensibile- al tocco e a lui-ma soprattutto era una grande appassionata di dita- soprattutto delle sue, a quanto pareva. 

“Sei sempre certa di voler incontrare lo stallone, bellezza?” Le chiese, mentre lei ancora ansimava vittima dell’orgasmo. Si slacciò la cintura, ed abbassò la zip dei pantaloni dopo averli sbottonati. Kaori non dette segno di volersi negare questo piacere, e lo accarezzò, prendendo una guancia nel palmo. Ryo socchiuse gli occhi, lasciò un casto bacio sulla delicata pelle che profumava di fiori, prima di stringere le dita intorno a quella delicata manina e guidarla alla sua virilità dirompente, dentro ai boxer. “A te l’onore, allora….”

Poteva l’acciaio essere caldo, si chiese la donna, il velluto? Doveva essere così... perché il sesso di Ryo era tutto quello che aveva osato immaginare, e di più… a malapena la sua mano poteva stringerlo, era possente, caldo ma umido, soffice come stoffa, come seta, eppure duro come il metallo…

Si leccò le labbra, immaginando di portargli piacere con ogni parte del suo corpo...il suo sesso, le sue mani, i suoi seni, ma soprattutto...le sue labbra. Oh, come desiderava assaggiarlo in quel momento, ma sentiva che non era quella l’occasione: lei era bagnata, era fradicia, lui l’aveva preparata al loro incontro d’amore, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di far andare sprecati gli sforzi paradisiaci di Ryo!

Lui la afferrò per i glutei, godendo della loro sodezza mentre vi affondava i polpastrelli, e dopo che Kaori ebbe liberato il suo pene dai confini della stoffa, la mosse leggermente, guidando i suoi movimenti mentre lei, con fare da cattivella, stringeva il sesso di Ryo, umido, massaggiando con la punta sensibile la propria entrata. 

“Mi stai torturando…” gli disse lei infine, sbuffando. 

“Ehi, guarda che lo faccio per te. Già che siamo in macchina, almeno che sia il meno doloroso possibile… questa volta. Sul serio, Kao, siamo ancora in tempo…. fino a casa posso aspettare...peggiore dei casi esco un attimo e me la sbrigo da solo ma se preferisci…”

Lei lo zittì con un bacio, e sussultando, contrariamente a ciò che lui aveva pianificato, si abbassò sul suo membro, accogliendolo in sé pienamente, sedendo su di lui, le ginocchia piantate ai fianchi di Ryo.

Quando lei iniziò a muoversi su di lui, con movimenti lenti e lunghi, una mano di lui andò sul fianco della donna, ed iniziò ad assecondare il suo ritmo, mentre l’altra andò al seno. prese un capezzolo tra le dita, e lo stuzzicò, strizzando tra indice e pollice mentre Kaori faceva scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri. 

“Così, brava ragazza…. scegli tu il ritmo…” Le sussurrò, serio. Era onestamente sorpreso: non aveva avvertito resistenza alcuna nel penetrarla, e non aveva perso sangue. Da una parte, ne era lieto- una sofferenza in meno per lei, e una più piacevole esperienza per entrambi. Dall’altra, un po’ gli rodeva. Sarebbe stato sempre il suo primo uomo- l’unico, se lei glielo avesse permesso-ma la perdita dell’innocenza Kaori l’aveva provata con del freddo silicone…

Sospirò, contento, e si avvicinò alla bocca succulenta, che divorò con un altro languido bacio, mentre si muovevano in perfetta sintonia, come avessero già danzato quel ballo centinaia di volte. 

“Sì,” le sospirò a fior di labbra. “Io… Sì.” 

Avrebbe voluto dirle altro, ma non ci riusciva. La ritrosia a quella parole era troppo intrinseca in lui ormai. Non fidarsi, non avere a cuore nessuno… la sua anima aveva vinto quella paura, ma la sua mente e la sua voce ancora non erano in grado di superare quella barriera. 

Sperò che capisse. Sperò che bastasse.

Kaori comprese, come pure seppe perché quelle parole erano così sconosciute, estranee a quell’uomo. Ryo aveva conosciuto il linguaggio della guerra, della violenza, del tradimento… solo lei e suo fratello avevano dato un po’ di pace all’angelo della morte, permettendogli di spiccare il volo verso la luce. Ma il suo cielo era ancora in tempesta… e la vera quiete sarebbe stata lunga da raggiungere. Ma Kaori sapeva che sarebbe successo. Doveva essere solo paziente, ma quella era una dote che non le mancava. Aveva aspettato sette anni per unirsi a lui, per sapere che lui la desiderava. Ne avrebbe aspettati altrettanti, se fosse stato necessario, per sentirgli dire quelle parole che sapeva infiammare il suo animo…

_ Kaori, ti amo… _

Le afferrò i fianchi, affondando nella carne le dita, certo che avrebbe lasciato segni, che l’avrebbe marcata come sua, e intensificò la forza ed il ritmo dei suoi affondi, stringendo i denti mentre la possedeva con sempre maggiore forza. Kaori alzò le braccia al cielo, i palmi sfiorarono il tetto della macchina, e lasciò andare il capo all’indietro, le labbra socchiuse mentre i loro ansanti respiri riempivano l'abitacolo, appannando i vetri.

Ryo sapeva di essere prossimo all’orgasmo, ma non voleva venire se prima non lo avesse fatto lei. Scostò una mano, la fece scorrere sulla pelle di Kaori fino al pube, le dita delicate come un alito di vento, e prese a premere con quanta più forza che poteva su quel delizioso bottone duro che era il clitoride di quella donna meravigliosa, senza mai diminuire la forza erculea con cui guizzava nel suo corpo di femmina. 

Sentì i primi spasmi del sesso di Kaori intorno alla sua erezione, e strinse i denti, rammentando in quel momento, con insolita lucidità, di non aver indossato alcun tipo di protezione- e di non aver nulla con sé, tanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che era stato con una donna, da quando, conscio che l’amava con la stessa intensità dell’amore di lei, si era negato il sesso, avvertendolo alla stregua di un tradimento. Kaori prendeva la pillola? Ne era quasi del tutto certo, ma non ci avrebbe scommesso la pelle, e commettere una tale impudenza in quel momento, quando tutto era così nuovo ed incerto…un giorno forse, ma no, in quel momento no, non erano ancora pronti per un tale passo.

“Aspetta…” sibilò, mentre continuava il suo incessante martellare in lei, e iniziò a premere e sfregare il clitoride allo stesso tempo. La sentì venire, il suo sesso lo strinse, avvolgendolo, e mentre lei gridava il suo nome, lo supplicava tra ansiti e lacrime di gioia e piacere e godimento, Ryo esercitò tutto il suo autocontrollo per non svuotarsi in lei. Chiuse gli occhi, e controllò il respiro, e mentre lei soffriva ancora i postumi di quell’esperienza, il nome del suo amato una preghiera a malapena sussurrata mentre lei cercava quegli occhi scuri e desiderava di non perderli, di non lasciarli andare, mai più- _Ryo, Ryo, Ryo-_ e lo accarezzava languida, Ryo lasciò il suo paradisiaco inferno, scostandosi leggermente da lei, che fissava il suo membro con un misto di curiosità ed adorazione e meraviglia. 

“Tranquilla, tesoro, qui nessuno morde a meno che non sia tu a chiederlo…” Ryo le sorrise malandrino, e, prendendo una delle delicate manine di lei tra le sue, la guidò alla sua erezione, la punta sensibile che sfiorava l’ombelico della sue personalissima dea. Le dita di Kaori danzarono sulla solida pelle tesa, le sue labbra leggermente aperte, e Ryo immediatamente le attaccò, lasciandola sorpresa. Poi, passò dal baciare la bocca al collo e le spalle, mordendola leggermente, lasciando le indentature che avrebbero reso noto al mondo che adesso nessuno avrebbe più dovuto anche solo pensare a lei, se non lui. Coprì la mano di lei con la sua, facendole chiudere il pungo intorno all’erezione, mostrandole la giusta pressione e la velocità con cui dargli piacere, eppure…

Eppure, nonostante l’estremamente erotico spettacolo che aveva davanti a sé, nonostante in tempi non sospetti avesse desiderato guardare quella delicata mano donargli piacere, ora non riusciva a smettere di cercare gli occhi di lei. Le afferrò il mento con due dita, e la fece voltare, affinché si potesse perdere nelle sue iridi, e le sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, felice, completo, appagato. Facendo le fusa come un gattone nero contento e lodandola, Ryo gettò il capo all’indietro, si sentiva in paradiso, tranquillo, mentre lei lo stringeva, accarezzandolo sensuale con fare delicato, tenero, quasi innocente, curiosa. 

Stava così bene che per rendere perfetto quel quadretto gli mancava solo la sigaretta…

Anche se la bocca la poteva tenere impegnata in altre faccende. Lei infatti aveva continuato a dargli piacere, ma aveva preso a baciargli la pelle- le spalle, il collo, gli zigomi, le palpebre, la punta del naso, e adesso, mentre lo masturbava con un ritmo più sicuro e svelto, eseguendo un movimento di polso degno di una maestra, lo baciava sulla bocca. E intanto, gli faceva raggiungere il culmine del piacere, facendolo svuotare sul proprio ventre. 

“Scusa,” le disse, quasi timido ed impacciato, mentre arrossiva leggermente e si grattava il collo, ammettendo la sua mancanza “Non. uhm. Non avevo nulla con me oggi. Però… ti è piaciuto comunque, no? Insomma, sembri aver gradito...”

“Se non ti sei accorto _quanto_ ho gradito allora sei proprio arrugginito, stallone….”Kaori si stiracchiò, massaggiandosi il fondoschiena indolenzito. Fece per ritornare al suo posto, ma sentì un dolore improvviso alla gambe, quasi lancinante. 

“Lo sapevo che ti saresti fatta venire i crampi… te l’avevo detto o no che non era una buona idea farlo in macchina? Guarda che sono un uomo di mondo, io, certe cose le so…” Ryo, notando il suo sconforto, rise, ma prese a massaggiare la parte dolorante. Ammiccante, alzò un sopracciglio mentre le parlava. “Che dici, prima di tornare a casa ci fermiamo in farmacia? Un antidolorifico per te e una scatola o due di preservativi per me?”

Lei fece spallucce mentre faceva scorrere il pollice nel seme di Ryo, guardandolo con un sorriso birichino mentre se lo portava alle labbra per assaporarlo- sale muschio calore tabacco polvere da sparo sudore lei vaniglia loro - Kaori non era proprio la santarellina che tutti immaginavano, a quanto pareva.

“E chi ti dice che io non abbia già provveduto?”

“Ti ho traviata a tal punto, mia bella Kaori?” Le chiese, semi-serio, scoppiando a ridere di una risata argentina così bella che le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi- e le diede un veloce bacio mentre le arruffava i ricci, e riprendeva il fiorellino del bouquet dalla consolle della macchina per sistemarlo dietro all’orecchio della donna. Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe detto il suo defunto migliore amico di questa situazione: lo avrebbe maledetto? Approvato? O forse aveva desiderato metterli ognuno sul cammino dell’altro, perché potessero un giorno essere in pace e completi?

Iniziò a rivestirla, lentamente. Risollevò le coppe del reggiseno, indugiando con carezze esplosive che la fecero infiammare sulla stoffa che contornava la soffice carne con il pollice ruvido, soppesando il peso di quel miracolo nelle mani- erano perfette, lo colmavano alla perfezione, e in bocca quei capezzoli sarebbero stati la ciliegina sulla torta…

“Qualcosa mi dice che non ho il seno così piccolo come mi dici sempre…”

“Sono quasi del tutto certo di averti detto anche, almeno una volta, che hai un gran bel paio di tette.” Sospirò in modo teatrale, mentre finiva di sistemarle il vestito, con cura e dedizione e delicatezza e amore.Kaori stava per tornare al suo posto, ma tergiversò. Gli passò le mani sugli addominali d’acciaio, attraverso il tessuto sottile della maglietta, e gli sistemò i pantaloni, accarezzandolo attraverso il ruvido jeans nero. Sorrise compiaciuta, le sue gote macchiate da un lieve rossore, avvertendo sotto la mano il risorgere del suo desiderio impellente- sì, le voci erano tutte vere, era davvero uno stallone, il suo Ryo. “Kaori, ma perché mi torturi così? Come farò a guidare fino a casa?”

“Non lo so,” gli disse allacciandogli le braccia al collo e prendendo a baciarlo. “Però secondo me una soluzione si trova…”

Ryo stava fantasticando su quale soluzione la sua bella Kaori potesse aver trovato quando scivolò di lato e quasi cadde fuori dall’abitacolo…non appena la portiera venne aperta. Dall’esterno. Da Falcon -e Mick -che gli aveva sbraitato cosa ci stessero facendo lungo la strada con i fari spenti a quell’ora della notte.

“Ma… ma… ma…” Falcon si mise a balbettare, non appena si rese conto della lieve posizione compromettente in cui aveva trovato gli amici, che avevano i vestiti tutti spiegazzati, e con Kaori ancora in braccio a Ryo, con la gonna talmente sollevata che si vedevano le sue mutandine ed il collo viola coperto da morsi.

“Ha, vecchio fratello, benvenuto nel mondo della monogamia! Lo sapevo che prima o poi la bella e dolce Kaori ti avrebbe fatto capitolare…” Mick lo prese in giro, facendo quel suo dannato sorriso idiota, apprezzamento soprattutto per la lingerie della ragazza. “Certo che però potevate scegliervi un posto più comodo per copulare… alla tua età ti sarà venuto il mal di schiena, vecchio mandrillo!”

“Ma piantatela, cretini! E comunque, io sono più giovane e più bello e più aitante di te!Dai, muoviamoci, socia.” Ryo le disse mentre sgommava ad alta velocità, con la portiera ancora aperta e Kaori ancora in grembo. “Diamoci una mossa che non vedo l’ora di continuare l’educazione sessuale di Kaori Makimura.”

“Perché, dici che ho molto da imparare?” Lo stuzzicò, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre si risistemava nel lato passeggero.

“Tu non lo so…” ridacchiò mentre il paesaggio gli passava accanto, veloce. “Io, però, non vedo l’ora di continuare ad essere stupito da te, tesoro mio.”


End file.
